Shards of a moon
by Leodasdragon
Summary: Ransei is falling under a new and strange threat. And the only way to stop it is to gather all the moon shards. But what does all this have to do with Ivory "Heroine" and Rouikou "Hero"? And what terrible secrets will be discovered? And who is "The dark one"? pokemon conquest fic. possible hero x Oichi and Heroine X Mitsunari. HIATUS for the moment.
1. A time of peace, until the end

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters.

* * *

Only a few months have past by since Nobunaga's deafeat and things seem to be at peace in Ransei, a place like no other where people and pokemon live together in a certain balance. And some of the one known as warriors and warlords, humans who wear armor for battle and are capable of camunacating, or 'linking' with pokemon, live in Ransei, a few in piticular in a place called Aurora. But since they have defeated Nobunaga and even meat the creator of Ransei himself, war has not been nessisarry. But a little pratice never hurt anyone...right?

"Flareon, flame charge!"

"Glaceon, ice beam!"

Flareon was surrounded by flames as it charged towards Glaceon with increasing speed only to be intercepted by an ice beam creating steam and blasting it back.

"No! Flareon!" Flareon skidded a little ways before stopping seeming unaffected.

"You should know by now that you cannot take out Glaceon that easy, Rouikou." Said a girl wearing a white dress shirt with golden and purple-ish brown armor plate designs coming mainly from her shoulders and lower waist. Her hair, that was tied in a ponytail all the way down her back, had gold maetates with smaller silver one from the side. She also had two accessories on the back of her head that looked like pink Christmas tree bulbs and she had a pink wave-ish cape that flowed from her shoulders along with white and red fingerless gloves.

"That may be true but Flareon does not go down easy either, Ivory." Rouikou replied. He was wearing a similar white dress shirt that had black streaks running down his chest with golden armor sitting on his shoulders and some that laid in the front of his waist. He also had a red cape flowing from his shoulders and a golden-black helmet with a U shaped maetate in front.

"Now Flareon use iron tail!"

"Glaceon dodge it!"

Flareon dashed over to Glaceon swinging its tail fiercely with Glaceon sliding past every blow.

"Use shadow ball!"

Glaceon shot out a dark sphere at Flareon barely missing it, hitting a wall.

Boom!

"Quick use Lava plume!"

"Use protect then quick attack!"

Flareon shot out a stream of lava right at Glaceon's barrier. When the attack stopped Glaceon charged and struck Flareon with quick attack pushing it back.

"Flar-eon!" Flareon roared in determination.

Rouikou smirked. "You know since its right down to it… Let's just skip the warm up."

"Fine with me. Glaceon is getting bored." Ivory replied grinning.

"Ice beam!"

"Lava plume!"

BOOM!

The attacks collided causing an explosion that shook the castle.

* * *

"Aaaaaah! What was that?!" A boy shouted. He was wearing black robes with full silver armor and a black and gold neck guard. His black hair was done up in a chonmage style, he also had black line running across his nose.

"I don't know, Masanori but maybe we should go back to Ignis…." Another buy suggested. He had spiky grey hair and wearing black and gold armor with one black and gold shoulderguard. On top of his armor were green happi coat and light green pants. A black belt tied the outfit together.

Boom!

Another explosion shook them. "Aaaaaaaah!"

"Nonsense, Kiyomasa. There is no harm in watching a warlord battle." The last boy said sternly getting up off the ground. He was wearing white robes and red pants. He had on a white and black happi coat and one red shoulderguard on top of his faded gold breastplate. His hands were covered by metal gloves as well as black and red tassets on top of his pants. On his head was a white fur headdress with gold horns.

"Now come on you two." He said walking towards Aurora castle.

"I think Mitsunari may have gone insane…" Kiyomasa mumbled as he and Masanori followed there friend.

* * *

BANG!

"Eeeeeeek!" A girl holding a Jigglypuff screamed crawling under a table.

"I-I hope they get done training soon." The girl shuddered. She was wearing a white kimono with a light blue heko obi. A large pink ribbon with a gold pokeball pattern attached with gold pokeball pins and chains surrounding her shoulders. A pink skirt with the same pattern was tied around her waist with a dark blue sash and blue and orange obi jimes. She was also wearing zori sandals with white tabi socks. Her long light brown hair was pinned up with a ribbon styled kanzashi.

"Jiggly-puff..." Her Jigglypuff agreed.

"Pawni-pawiard!" A Pawniard shouted running towards them with Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori behind it.

"Hey Oichi! What is going on out there?!" Masanori shouted.

"Oh, w-well it seems that Lord Rouikou and Lady Ivory are training today." She explained still crouching under the table.

"Training?! It sound's like they are trying to murd-"

Boom!

"Aaaah!"

"Perhaps we should go see what is going on." Mitsunari suggested.

"**Right.**" They all agreed heading outside.

* * *

"Glaceon, Aqua tail!" Ivory shouted. Glaceon, whose tail was now glowing, swung at Flareon slamming it towards the ground.

"Again!"

"Dodge and double team!" Rouikou shouted. Flareon made copies of it's avoiding the attack and surrounding it's image around Glaceon.

"Now, Lava plume!"

The Flareon copies jumped at different heights. The one at the top shot down with flame in a spiral formation surrounding Glaceon in a fiery tornado.

"What it that?" Ivory asked astonished.

"It is our new combination." Rouikou grinned. "Just because you saved Ransei does not mean I'll go easy on you."

"Now finish it!"

The flame began to get more intense causing Glaceon to cry out.

"No! Don't give up Glaceon! Use ice beam while spinning!" She shouted

"What?!" Rouikou yelled.

Glaceon began to spin inside the tornado while using ice beam and froze it turning it into a upside-down ice castle.

"Now! Aqua tail"

Glaceon bursted out of the ice castle shattering it and started to hit the ice icicles at Flareon causing it to fall to the ground.

"Whoah! This is getting intense." Commented Kiyomasa who was standing safely on the sidelines with the others.

"Yes. Lord Rouikou and Lady Ivory are very competitive." Oichi replied.

Glaceon and Flareon glared at each other competitively. While a smile came across Rouikou and Ivory's lips.

"**Now!**"They both shouted and an aura surrounded the two warlords and there pokemon.

"Ice beam!"

"Lava plume!"

The two pokemon shot out there attacks except this time they were twice as big as before.

BOOM!

The collision caused an explosion that sent everyone flying back.

"That was there warrior skills…" Oichi groaned rubbing the arm she landed on.

"**Again!**" The two warlords got up on there feet.

BOOM!

"**One more time!**" They shouted.

"I do not think that is a good idea!" Kiyomasa shouted.

"**Huh?**" They both asked. Then went wide eyed. They and there pokemon were right in front of each other.

"**Stop!**"

BOOOOOOM!

The blast caused smoke to cloud up everything. When it cleared they were all left standing.

"Are you okay?!" Oichi asked.

"Yeah… Never better." Rouikou assured then collapsed on the ground with his Flareon.

"Brother! Are you okay-" Then Ivory and Glaceon collapsed.

Oichi gasped and ran over to them. "Quick! Get the medical aid kit!" She shouted to the three boys. They nodded and ran inside.

* * *

"Ow…" Rouikou complained as Oichi rubbed his slightly bruised arm.

"Oh, hush now. It could have been worse with the way you fight." Oichi pushed him playfully.

"Jiggly-jiggly!" Jigglypuff pouted puffing up its cheeks.

"Hehe… Yeah, sorry about that." Said Rouikou putting his hand on the back of his head.

"Hey Ivory! Those were some amazing moves out there! You should teach us sometime!" Kiyomasa exclaimed.

"As long as it does not involve being blown up." Mitsunari said turning his head.

Ivory laughed lightly. "Okay, sure."

* * *

Meanwhile near the edge of the top part of the walls at Aurora castle a black sphere formed above it forming into a sinister shape.

"Pathetic…" The figure mumbled. Even if one had a close look at him you could not see his face for he wore a black hood over his head. The only thing you could notice about him was the fact that he had a bladed staff in his right hand that had unknown marking on it with dried red liquid.

"Soon everything will unfold… And my master will rule." With that the figure disappeared the same way he came.

* * *

*At Dragnor castle*

A man walked through the halls of the castle holding a red colored shard. He was wearing purple and black clothing with two gold streaks running down his chest with a golden colored pokeball symbol in the middle. He had black armor and gloves covering his arms and a pointed blade coming out of each elbow. His hair was black and tied sticking straight up.

"How is it that nobody noticed this before now…?" He thought out loud referring to the shard and stopping in front of a door that had a guard standing in font of it.

"Lord, Nobunaga." The guard affirmed bowing and moving out of the way.

Nobunaga went into the room to see Zekrom waiting for him.

"What is that crystal you hold?" Zekrom asked staring at it suspiciously.

"It is a shard I found in the heart of Dragnor. Do you know anything about this?" Nobunaga asked.

"I have not… Unless…" Zekrom trailed off in thought.

"Unless what?"

"Aaaaaaaah!" They heard screaming outside of the door.

Zekrom's face darkened as he prepared himself for whatever happened.

"Hehehe…HAHAHA!" They heard shouts of laughter from an unknown voice.

Boom!

The door suddenly exploded and from behind it the saw an odd looking woman behind it.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Nobunaga shouted.

But instead of a reply a purple tentacle came from behind her and slashed Nobunaga's side.

"ROOOOOOAAAAAAAR!" Zekrom roared in anger and shot out a fusion bolt attack.

The woman smirked and held up a dark colored crystal that deflected the attack right back at it. Zekrom was then frozen in place unable to move.

"Why Zekrom, you've been out of that stone so long. Why don't you go back in and rest a while. For… I don't known… All of eternity!" The woman shouted and Zekrom cried in pain as it began to become crushed in stone tablet.

It fell to the ground with a clang.

"Now it is time." Said the woman as she held up the dark crystal. Then everything around her began to become twisted and dark. The walls turned black, the ceiling overhead began to have sharp points sticking out, and everything that could be seen had a form that hardly made sense.

"Argh." Nobunaga silently groaned in pain as he saw the cut in his side start to bleed some. Then he noticed the red shard on the table seemed to start glowing reacting with the darkness

With every ounce of his strength he got up and pushed himself forward and launched himself towards the red shard grabbed it right in front of the woman and tried to run off.

"Nooooo!" She yelled. "You shall not escape!" Then a huge octopus like creature crashed through the roof and screeched shooting it's tentacles at him.

"Rayquaza!" Nobunaga cried.

Rayquaza came crashing it and shot at the creature with a hyper beam. But the creature immediately stood back up.

"This ends here! Rayquaza use draco meteor!" Nobunaga shouted.

The woman smirked. "Aquas toxinrage!"

The attacks collided and caused a beam to shoot up the sky as the entire castle could be seen becoming dark and cold as it turned as black as night…

"_The darkness shall rule… It shall rule all!_"

* * *

Leodas: Holy shoot that was longer than I exspected. and i was trying to make it short. :P Oh well.

Please read and review!


	2. A new shadow

Leodas: Hey everyone! guess what. Bacause of your reviews i've decided to keep thr story running! ^_^

*Aplause breaks out while confetie and streamers come down and a chibi reshram comes in with party hats*

Chibi reshiram: Yay! Party time!~ *blows up a balloon...literaly*

Leodas: -_- Anyway who is going to do the disclaimer?

Chibi reshiram: Disclaimer: Leodas does not own pokemon~

* * *

"_The darkness shall rule… It shall rule all!_"

The voice's words echoed through the castle of Aurora, shooting past the walls as if it were everywhere amongst them. Everyone almost fell out of there chair.

"W-what was that?!" Masanori asked getting up out of the floor. Apparently he did fall out of his chair.

"And where did it come from?" Rouikou asked as he and his Flareon tensed up getting prepared for anything.

"I don not know but-" Mitsunari was cut off by the sounds of screams coming from outside.

"Come on! Let's figure this out later, because right now we have to go!" Ivory exclaimed.

"**Right!**"

* * *

They all ran outside as quickly as they could only to see a horrible sight they had never seen.

"What in the…" Kiyomasa trailed off shocked by the sight before him. Everyone was being attack by the native pokemon of Aurora. Such as Minncinos, Bidoofs, or Starlys. But what was frightening was how they looked. These pokemon looked different then normal and seemed more violent. The Pokemon were similar to there normal colors accept darker. But they had crimson red eyes instead of there normal colors and they all had red colored streaks coming from there eyes.

"What is wrong with the pokemon?!" Oichi gasped in horror.

A Bidoof turned towards her growling and baring its bright red colored fangs and jumped at her.

"Jiggly!" Jigglypuff yelled hitting it with double slap sending it back before it could touch Oichi.

"Thank you Jigglypuff…"

"Jiggly~!"

"Look out!" Rouikou yelled as dark spheres were launched towards them. They all jumped back just in time.

"Why are your warriors attacking us?!" Mitsunari exclaimed, and then everyone looked up to see some of the Aurora warriors glaring at them. Accept the warrior's eyes were just as red as the pokemon's.

Glaceon got ready for battle. "Looks like we're going to have to battle them." Ivory said tensing up. Everyone else nodded.

* * *

"Now attack!" One of the warriors commanded in a dark voice. All of the red-eyed pokemon started to glow black and charge towards them.

"Pawniard, use metal claw!" Mitsunari yelled. Pawniard dashed towards the pokemon and sliced right through them with its now glowing blades knocking a few of them out.

But then Pawniard was thrown back with three hit from a group of Staravia's wing attacks.

"Pawniard!"

Pawniard managed to land on its feet.

"Fraxure, use dragon rage!"

"Krokorok, blast them with stone edge!"

A dragon shaped beam and several stones hit the group of pokemon sending some of them to the ground.

Mitsunari turned to see his to friends Kiyomasa and Masanori and smiled a bit before turning his attention back to the battle seeing that there were more pokemon coming.

* * *

"Flame charge!" Rouikou shouted. Flareon charged at a Bidoof while surrounded in flames.

"Bidoof, use darkness charge!"

The two pokemon collided surprising sending them both back.

The warrior smirked. "Now, bidoof!" He commanded. Them bidoof started glowing and changing it's shaped

"What?" Rouikou asked as the bidoof now took the shape of a Bibarel.

"Bibarel!" The beaver pokemon snickered.

"Bibarel, use water pulse!" Bibarel shot out a huge pulse of water a Flareon with great speed not even giving it time to dodge.

"Flareon!" Rouikou shouted as Flareon was barely able to get up.

"Jigglypuff, use bounce!" Oichi shouted running over towards them. Jigglypuff jumped up into the air and crashed down on Bibarel's head.

"Is it alright if I assist you lord Rouikou?" Oichi asked shyly.

Rouikou smiled and nodded at her them turned his attention back to the battle.

"Flareon, lava plume!"

"Jigglypuff, double slap!"

* * *

"Ahh! What happen?! They all have evolved!" Masanori yelled dodging the group of newly evolved Staraptors.

"Pawniard, attack with night slash!" Pawniard jumped into the air and slammed down on Staraptor with its blade.

"Staraptor, dark wing." The warrior said calmly. Staraptor struck Pawniard with its wing sending it towards the air.

Then two more Staraptors came at it with aerial ace.

"Now! Sword dance!" Sword shaped figures appeared in front of Pawniard acting as a shield from the attacks then the swords shot towards the Staraptors causing a lot of damage and smoke that blocked the view.

But just when Mitsunari thought he had won the third Staraptor dashed out of the smoke and slammed itself into Pawniard causing it to crash into Fraxure and Krokorok below.

"**Oh no!**" they boys shouted running over to there pokemon.

"Now finish them!" They warrior commanded as the Staraptors got ready to launch there attacks. The three friends closed there eyes to prepare for the impact.

"Glaceon, use protect!" They heard, what sounded like Ivory, shout. Ivory and Glaceon got in front of them using Glaceon's move to protect them.

Ivory turned and smiled at them. "Sorry I'm late! Minncinos can get pretty nasty when they evolve for no particular reason." She piped up.

"Took you long enough." Mitsunari mumbled turning his head but secretly smiling.

"Staraptor!" The Staraptors screeched.

Ivory turned her attention back to them. "Let's wrap this up. Glaceon use ice beam!" Glaceon shot out a blue beam at the predator pokemon. But instead of doing what it normally did, Glaceon started twisting its head causing the ice to swirl into a twisted that hit all of the Staraptors. They all fell onto the ground and fainted.

"Ivory! Everyone!" Rouikou and Oichi came running up to them.

"Are you… Guys alright?" Rouikou asked out of breath.

"Yeah we're alright. What about you two?" Ivory asked.

"Yes, we are fine. I think." Oichi said weakly holding a tired looking Jigglypuff in her arms.

"We won anyway." Rouikou added.

"Uh, guys I just noticed something." Kiyomasa said.

"**What?**"

"Those warriors are just standing there!"

"Hey. Your right." Ivory said looking at the warriors who just stood there like statues. "What's wrong with them?"

"BWA HA HA! You fools! Of coarse they do not move! For I have not given another commanded to them yet!" They heard a voice ball out in laughter.

"But how I do wish for a good fight! These warriors are so weak and easy to break!"

"Who goes there?!" Rouikou exclaimed looking around trying to find the voice.

"That is information you do not need to know! For when I'm done with you they only kind of information you'll be getting in thing form the book of the dead! BWA HA HA!"

A gray sphere appeared in front of them taking the shape of a person. He was wearing gray and red armor that had a yellow zigzag in the middle that stretched from left to right. He had gold and black armor plates with black colored spikes that gave off a red glow. His pants were black with yellow zigzagged armor and he had black and grey mixed hair.

"What do you want here?!" Ivory glared at him intensely.

"Me? Why I've seem to have come for something that is not here… Considering that I searched the entire castle… But from what I heard this is the only castle missing it so it wasn't unexpected." The man then gave them a devilish smile.

"But that's not the only reason I'm here."

"Then why?!" Ivory asked.

"Hehe… I have come… FOR YOUR LIVES! HA HA!" Just then the sky turned completely dark and everything around them turned black and twisted giving them shivers up there spines.

"Why…?" Ivory asked. "Why are you doing this?!"

The man did not reply but instead he looked towards the others.

"Those… _Humans_ seem important to you…" The man sneered. Then started to smirk. "So I wonder what you would do… If they were dead! BWA HA HA! Duskclops, use destruction bomb!" A Duskclops that was black with red steaks in its eyes appeared beside of the man and shot a huge blast. That was aimed right at where Rouikou, Mitsunari, and everyone else were standing…

Ivory widened her eyes with a mixture of fear and shock before crying out.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Leodas: Whew, i'm tired. You wouldn't believe how much work i've had to do lately. But i hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ So remember, please read and review~ If you do you can have a free chibi reshiram! *Holds up chibi reshiram*

Chibi reshiram: Please adopt a reshiram! *Puppy dog eyes*


	3. Sword of Aurora

Leodas: WHOO YEAH! I got down chapter 4! Sorry for the wait. I had a type of writters block. ^^ But i have to say that this is the longest chapter i have EVER done. But i hope it was worth the wait. though i think i need to get off the computer for a while cause now all i see are spots. XP lol Now fireland use disclaimer! :D

Fireland (My charizard): *sigh* Leodas does not, and probably will not own pokemon at anytime.

Leodas: Well goosh. :P

p.s. You might have to log out of your acount to review this chapter because of some technical difficultys! But make sure to tell me who it is! thank you~

* * *

"NOOOOO! Stop!" Ivory cried, but it was too late, she could do nothing but watch as the destruction bomb enclosed on her brother and friends seeming to drag everything around it leaving only a vast black and empty looking hole that gave off an eerie feeling where they once stood.

"BWA HA HA HA!" The grey and red armor man laughed like a man mad man in triumph. "Now all of your_ friends_ are dead! But that is what you get when you choose weak children to be your allays!" Ivory clenched her fists. "And now with you being the only one left, Aurora castle shall fall along with the rest of Ransei!" Then the man continued and broke into fits of laughter again.

"Argh! Don't count us out yet!" They heard a voice shout.

"What?!" The man shouted turning to where the voice came from. His eyes widened and he started to tremble as he saw a bright light coming from the vast black space.

The bright stream of light blasted through the blackness causing it to shatter. It continued to shoot forwards heading right towards the man and his Duskclops. They barley managed to dodge it and it hit one of the Aurora towers, splitting it in half.

"Rouikou!" Ivory exclaimed happily as she saw him, Oichi, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, and there pokemon all standing there looking relieved. They all had scratches and bruises on them but they were alive.

"But-But… That's impossible!" The man shouted outraged. "There's no way a mere human could-" He stopped himself in mid sentence after seeing what was in Rouikou's hand.

He was steadily wielding a long blue and red colored sword with a sharp bladed tip that had a picture of a dragon symbol running all the way to the tip.

Ivory looked at Rouikou seeming slightly surprised. "That's the sword our grandpa gave you isn't it?" She asked walking up beside him.

Rouikou nodded. "Yup."

The man was silent for a moment before speaking again. "So… It's true the guardian's sword was left in the hands of Aurora…" The man hid his eyes with his bangs making his face seem emotionless before he started laughing once again.

"What's so funny?!" Masanori asked.

"Hehehe… Finally… Maybe I'll have decent battle before I destroy this place! BWA HA! Prepare to be shrouded in darkness!" Suddenly a black crystal shaped object started glowing on his and Duskclops's forehead and the air seemed to get thicker and clouded, while swirling around them.

"Ah, heck! I can barely see!" Kiyomasa shouted.

"Argh! Why does my body suddenly feel like it weights a ton?!" Mitsunari asked.

"I can't move!" Masanori added.

"We have to stop this." Rouikou said, and Ivory nodded in agreement as Flareon and Glaceon once again prepared for battle.

"Wait! Lord Rouikou, your pokemon is too injured for battle!" Oichi warned. Rouikou looked at his Flareon to see she was right. Flareon's legs were wobbly and it seemed like Flareon was using all of his strength just to stand.

"…I wasn't referring to Flareon…" Rouikou replied walking up to the center of the field in front of the red and grey armored man.

"You don't mean-"

"I challenge you to a battle, with just you, and me!" Rouikou shouted pointing his sword at the man.

"So you wish to challenge me in the traditional way?" The man sneered. "Very well, I accept your challenge!" The man threw a dark sphere in the air but it started to change as it came back down on his arm. It turned in to long blade that attached to his arm. It was grey and red with a yellow zigzag that stretched all the way to the tip of the blade. Then it seemed to split in half creating two sharp twin swords that were lined across the man's arm side by side.

Observing the strange blade Rouikou nodded and walked to the middle of the field.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ivory asked concerned for her brother well being.

"I have to." Rouikou replied not looking back. "But you just make sure nothing happens to the others, alright?"

"Okay..." Ivory responded watching her brother take his position in the field. The man, who did something similar, also walked up and took his position as well.

"Let us begin!" The armored man shouted making the first move by swinging his twin sword at Rouikou's head.

Rouikou dodged by ducking and clashing his own sword against it.

"Ha! Is that you got?!" The man asked. A grey aura surrounded the twin sword and the man took another swing at him. This time it immediately hit Rouikou's sword sending him a little ways backwards.

"Please hang in there lord Rouikou!" Oichi shouted from a distance.

Rouikou got back in fighting position. "Aright let's see if this works." A red Aura started pouring into the sword and he flung himself forward using his own body weight to increase the swing power of his sword.

The man took his own sword and empowered it with a grey glow once again clashing together. This time it was the man who was sent back.

Rouikou took the opportunity to try out something. "Now! FlareBurn assault!" Suddenly flames surrounded the Rouikou's sword and he swung it forward causing flames to shoot out.

The man's eyes widened. "No! No! Impossible!" he cried. "Duskclops use Destruction bomb!" Duskclops floated down to his master and launched a huge blast at the flames of the sword.

The both smashed into each other causing an explosion and smoke to cover the battle field. When it cleared they were all left standing though Rouikou seemed more worn out than the man and the Duskclops.

'Darn it Rouikou. You know that using an attack like that drains your energy out, why did you have to that?' Ivory thought.

"Hey! That was cheating!" Masanori shouted.

"Only the weak play by the rules!" The man shouted in laughter. "Now Duckclops, use Shadow ball!" Duckclops started shooting the shadow balls at Rouikou, who was barely dodging them.

"Glaceon, use ice beam!" Ivory commanded. Glaceon shot out ice beam which destroyed the shadow balls. Then Ivory and Glaceon walked up beside Rouikou.

"If you get to use a pokemon then so do we!" Ivory yelled.

The man smirked. "Now shadow punch!" Duckclops suddenly appeared in front of them and hit Glaceon sending her into the air.

"Glaceon!" Ivory exclaimed.

"Ivory watch out!" Mitsunari shouted over from where he was with the others.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you…" Ivory turned around to see the man behind her about to strike her with his sword. Ivory prepared herself for what was going to happen next.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Rouikou shouted stopping the man with his sword and pushing him back. "Ivory you take care of Duskclops while I take care of this guy!" He exclaimed running after the man.

"Right." Ivory turned her attention towards Duskclops. "Glac!" Glaceon exclaimed standing in front of her.

"Glaceon, use shadow ball!" She exclaimed. Glaceon shot out a dark Sphere at Duckclops, who countered it with a shadow punch canceling it out.

"Ice beam!" Glaceon hit Duskclops directly with the ice beam. But Duskclops seemed unaffected.

Then Duskclops dashed towards Glaceon and slammed it towards the ground with what seemed like a thunder punch.

"Hang in there Glaceon!"

"Glac…eon!" Glaceon pushed itself off the ground. Then Duskclops came at it again with a thunderpunch. But just before it could hit a stream of flames hit it sending it flying back. "Flareon?!" Ivory asked.

"Flar!" Flareon exclaimed. "Huh, I guess you're feeling better now." Ivory said. "But if you're here then where's-"

"ARGH!" Suddenly Rouikou and the man came crashing through one of the standing walls. Rouikou managed to get back up and walk up beside Ivory weakly.

"How are you holding up?" Ivory asked.

"Eh, I've been better I have to admit." Rouikou mumbled looking around for the man who seemed to have disappeared again.

"BWA HA HA! Now this comes to a close!" They both looked to see the man along side his Duskclops while smirking. Duskclops was holding an enormous sphere above its head. "Now, finish it!" He cried. But then they noticed the black shards on there heads that seemed to be reacting to the sphere.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Rouikou asked Ivory. Ivory nodded in response.

"Flareon, Iron tail!"

"Glaceon, Aqua tail!"

Flareon ran up to the man and hit the shards attached with iron tail while Glaceon did the same thing on Duskclops with Aqua tail causing the shards to crack and the sphere to disappear.

"ARRGH! NO!" The man cried falling to the ground letting pieces of the cracked shards fall. "Y-you've ruined everything ARRGH! Y-you will pay for this! You will pay!" Then with that the man and his Duskclops disappeared along with most of the warriors and pokemon.

Everything around them went back to normal like nothing ever happened.

"Lord Rouikou, Lady Ivory! Are you two alright?" Oichi asked as her, Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori ran other to them.

"You had us worried there for a minute." Kiyomasa said then looked over at there hurt pokemon.

But before they could reply Rouikou fell to his knees and dropped the sword on the ground and it disappeared.

"Rouikou? Rouikou!" Oichi shouted kneeling beside him helping him stay up.

"Huh? Wha?" Rouikou asked. "Hey, don't worry I'm still alive kind of." He joked weakly.

Oichi sighed slightly relieved. "Come on. We better get you inside." She said helping him get up and walk to the castle.

"Yeah, we better get our pokemon inside and figure all this out afterwards." Ivory adding gathering the pokemon and heading inside with the others.

* * *

"Uug. I don't even feel like crawling to my bed…" Ivory wined lying on the castle floor. "What about you Glaceon?"

"Glac…" Glaceon said tiredly refusing to move as well.

"Yeah, you guys go on to bed I think we are going to sleep here tonight." Rouikou said while sitting in a chair. "Then we'll try and figure out exactly what happened in the morning."

"Flar…" Flareon agreed.

Oichi and the other stood there silently for a moment.

"Um… Lord Rouikou?" Oichi asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if me and Jigglypuff just stay with you two tonight? Y-you know just incase they come back!" Oichi asked saying the last part quickly.

Rouikou smiled softly at her and moved over motioning for her to sit beside him.

Oichi sat beside him lying against him while Jigglypuff floated down next to Flareon and cuddled up with him.

Mitsunari sighed and lied down on the castle floor with Pawniard. Then Kiyomasa and Masanori did the same thing along with their pokemon.

"Aren't you guys going to use the beds?" Ivory asked.

"Nah, we've decided to sleep here tonight." Kiyomasa yawned.

"Besides it's not like we aren't used to it…" Mitsunari replied.

"Yeah…" Masanori immediately fell asleep.

Ivory silently laughed to herself and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

*At Dragnor castle*

Four people stood around the dark room. Three of them were barely visible, hidden by the shadows. While the forth one appeared to be the man with the Duskclops. He kneeled down to the floor before speaking. "M-my lord…" He cringed at what happened next.

A dark sphere appeared and took the form of a man with a black hood over him holding a bladed staff.

"You imbecile!" The hooded man hissed. "You dare come back after you failed so badly at such a simple task?!" He pointed the bladed staff at the man with the Duskclops and held it near his face.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but the boy has the ancient swor- Ahhhh!" The blade staff suddenly whipped past his eye leaving a red cut over his eye. The man fell back in pain.

"Do not give me pitiful excuses. You'll be lucky if the dark master lets you live!" The hooded man turned his back on him and started walking away.

"So when are we going to attack Aurora?" A voice, that was female, asked. The hooded man turned and looked at her for a moment.

"We're not." The man answered plainly.

"Wha?"

"You have all been assigned four kingdoms to run while I run Dragnor. And I am not letting us all fall behind of schedulable because of _his_ foolishness." Then he turned to the man now lying on the ground.

"I don't care how you do it but get the castle back and destroy those nuisances. Or I'll kill you myself." With that he disappeared.

"Teehe… I suggest you get started." The female voice also disappeared the same way as the first one.

"…" Then one of the other ones did something similar.

The man got off the ground and started walking off cursing under his breath unaware of the boy who was following him.

The man continued down the hallway, his footsteps echoing through the halls as his Duskclops followed closely behind with no emotion.

"So what is it you plan to do?" Someone chuckled. The man turned around to see a short boy standing in the shadows with a small wacky looking pokemon floating above him.

"As if it's any of your business." The man snarled.

The boy 'tsk'ed' as him. "Let me guess. You were planning to attack head on with the surrounding castle weren't you?"

"And if I was?"

"Then that would be idiotic. Even for your standards. Especially since it went so well last time." Sarcasm was dripping from his last sentence.

"Then what _you_ suggest I do?" The man started to get impatient and angered.

The boy silently chuckled. "Easy." He adjusted a piece of glass fragment that laid across his face. "You let them come to you…"

* * *

*The next morning*

Ivory slowing woke up at the sound of Starly's singing. 'At least some of the pokemon has come back.' She thought. Then she felt something warm up against her. She was surprised to see Mitsunari lying against her while silently sleeping.

'Since when did he come over here?' She thought recalling last night and remembering that he had decided to sleep near his pokemon…

"Cottonee! Cott-nee!" Something shouted outside waking everyone up.

"What was that?" Mitsunari asked sleepily. His face started to turn completely red when he realized he was right next to Ivory. "Ah, I-I um…"

Kiyomasa and Masanori both were trying to keep themselves from laughing but failed.

"S-shut up! Like you have room to talk!" Mitsunari turned his head away from them.

"COTTONEEEE!" Just then a Cottonee holding a scroll came crashing in through an open window and landed on the floor. It had cuts and bruises all over it and its eyes were squinted shut.

"Oh my goodness!" Oichi gasped. Everyone went over towards the Cottonee.

Ivory picked it up gently. "I think it will be alright. We just need some potions for it." Ivory said carefully taking away the scroll it was holding.

"It must have gone through a lot of trouble to bring that here." Said Rouikou while opening the scroll.

"Well, what does it say?" Kiyomasa asked.

After reading it Rouikou's face went pale. "Oh no… Oichi, get the Zebstrika ready! We have to go to Greenleaf! Now!"

"Yes, right away." Oichi replied racing to the stables.

"Wait! What's wrong?!" Ivory asked.

"From the sound of it Greenleaf is in trouble… A whole lot of trouble…"

* * *

Leodas: Well i hope this chapter went well. ^^ Though i really don't know anything much about sword fights so i had to use the top of my head so hopefully they were okay.

Fireland: And yet the villans still remain nameless. :P

Leodas: ...er anyway please remember to leave a review and tell me what you thought!~


	4. on the road to greenleaf, or is it?

**Leodas: Whew, okay let's get this thing started!~**

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own pokemon. For now…*MWA HA HA! *Gets hit in the face by a Lawyer* Ow!**

* * *

"Woah… Where did everyone go?" Ivory asked looking at what now looked like the ghost town. "It's like they all left."

"Hn. One thing goes wrong and they all scatter…" Mitsunari mumbled from behind her which was because they were on the same Zebstrika. For because of the incident that happened at Aurora castle almost all the Zebstrika had fled and there were only three left. So they agreed on Mitsunari and Pawniard riding with Ivory and Glaceon, Kiyomasa and Fraxure with Rouikou and Flareon, and Masanori and Krokorok with Oichi and Jigglypuff.

"COTTONEE!" They heard a high pitched voice shout.

"What the heck…?" Masanori started.

"Cottonee!" It shouted again only this time Cottonee with bandages wrapped around it crashing down from above and landed on Ivory's lap.

"Hey… You're the Cottonee from before!" Ivory picked it up and held it up so she could look at it face to face. "But I thought I told you stay at the castle."

"Cottonee! Cottonee!" Cottonee protested.

"Heh, I think Cottonee may have taken a liking to you." Rouikou smiled.

Ivory nodded. "Well in that case you can come along. But be careful, kay?" She asked warmly.

Cottonee nodded happily while puffing itself up.

"Good. Because in that case why don't you sit in a more comfortable place…" Ivory smirked and then turned around to place Cottonee on Mitsunari's headdress.

"What are you doing…?" Mitsunari asked her blankly as Cottonee started to puff itself up on his head.

Ivory laughed a bit. "Cottonee's still slightly hurt so I'm giving her a soft place to sit." She replied.

"My headdress isn't that soft…" He muttered.

"Yes it is."

"Pawn-pawniard!" Pawniard agreed jumping up and sitting on his head.

"Ack. You too Pawniard?" Mitsunari's head was starting to hurt.

"Glac!" Then Glaceon jumped up on him.

"AW COME ON! IT'S NOT THAT SOFT!" Mitsunari yelled and everyone started to either laugh or snicker.

Ivory turned back around slightly amused my Mitsunari's reaction.

After that a moment of silence pasted by as they continued to go through the silent, seemingly to quiet town that no longer had many people there. That is until Oichi asked,

"Rouikou…?"

"Yes?"

"That's sword you used back in Aurora… Was that… One of the Swords of the sacred swordsmen?" She asked.

Rouikou turned around and looked right into Oichi eyes, which made her face turn a little pink. "Maybe… I'm not really sure…" He pondered for a second. "It was a sword given to me by our grandpa. But I've never actually been able to use it before…"

"Then how come you were able to use it yesterday?" Kiyomasa asked.

Rouikou shrugged. "I don't know really."

"Well, according to the Legend the sword comes to the aid of ones soul in a time of great need." Mitsunari interjected.

"Wha? What are you talking about?! I don't understand any of this!" Masanori yelled with a facial expression that resembled an angry Krokorok.

"Do I really have to explain it?" Mitsunari sighed at his friend's clueless-ness and looked down at the ground.

"YES."

"Um… guys? What's wrong with Cottonee?" Ivory asked as Cottonee suddenly started shaking.

"I don't know… But something doesn't fell right." Rouikou replied growing cautious after realizing they were no longer in town, but they had stumbled in an unusually quiet forest.

A piece of yellow wed suddenly attached itself to Masanori as the Zebstrika passed through one of the trees. "Yuck!" Masanori shouted.

"Shhh! be quiet!" Rouikou snapped.

"What? I can't help it! This yellow web got all over me!" Masanori replied getting the web out of his hair.

Cottonee started to shake more.

"Wait. Did you say a yellow web?" Ivory asked starting to grow very concerned.

"Yeah…"

Ivory and Rouikou looked at each other warily. "You don't think…" Rouikou trailed off.

"ZEBSTRIIIIKA!" The Zebstrika Oichi and Masanori were riding on yelped as a piece of webbing got wrapped around it's leg putting it off balance causing them to fall off.

Rouikou turned his Zebstrika around towards them. "Hey are you alright-" He was suddenly cut of by an array of Signal beam attacks shot at them that caused him and Kiyomasa to fall off.

"Galvantulas!" Ivory exclaimed as a large number of them began to come out of the trees and surround them.

"Why are they here?! They don't appear here at this time of year!" Mitsunari exclaimed before some more signal beams were shot at them.

"Glaceon use protect!" Commanded Ivory. Glaceon managed to create a barrier just in time before the attacks hit causing a large impact between it causing the Zebstrika to fall back and drop them on the ground.

"C-Cottonee!" Cotton cried as winds of the impact caused it to be whipped up and be blown through the air.

"Oh no, Cottonee!" Exclaimed Ivory as she and Glaceon went running after it. Mitsunari and Pawniard got up and followed as well.

"Cottonee!" She cried again as the wind continued to blow Cottonee through the trees and to the edge of a cliff.

Suddenly a Galvantula jumped out of the trees and aimed itself right at Cottonee with what seemed like a bug bit attack.

"Jigglypuff, Hyper voice!"

"Krokorok, Sandstorm!"

A blast of sound surrounded by a stream of sandstorm swivel around Cottonee and clashed into the Galvantula, resulting with the impact causing it to be slammed up against a tree and causing it to faint.

"Glace!" Glaceon jumped up into the air and grabbed softly with her mouth (not enough to harm it) and landed in front of Ivory.

"Thanks Glaceon." Ivory nodded and took up Cottonee.

"Cottonee!" Cottonee thanked. "Glace~" Glaceon relied happily.

"We got your back, Ivory!"

Ivory turned to see Masanori and Oichi some distance behind her and she nodded slightly in response. Then Mitsunari and Pawniard started running up to her with concerned looks.

"You guys… alright…?" He asked slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, we're fine." She replied. "But where is Rouikou and Kiyom-"

"Fraxure, use dragon rage!"

"Flareon, Lava plume!"

Right as Ivory had said that Rouikou and Kiyomasa came slowing towards them with there backs turned at there pokemon's attacks blasted them away. But the Galvantula were still growing in numbers and came nearer.

"We have to get out of here!" Rouikou yelled.

"Ack! We can't! Look, there's nowhere to go!" Kiyomasa replied suddenly realizing that they were near the edge of the cliff that led to a river below.

They all backed away slowing towards the edge of the cliff sending there attacks at the Elespider pokemon, but were failing as they slowly neared. Ivory and Glaceon started to be the ones who were farthest on the egde until…

"Aaaaaaaah!" Ivory screamed as the cliff below her started to crumble and she and Glaceon started to fall.

Mitsunari's eyes widened "Hold on!" He yelled grabbing onto her arm to try and keep her from falling while Pawniard and Cottonee grabbed onto Glaceon. Kiyomasa and Masanori, seeing what was happening also ran over and held Ivory up, along with Fraxure and Krokorok who helped Glaceon.

But the cliff below them crumbled as well and they all fell into the water below.

"Come on we have to help!" Rouikou yelled running over to the very edge cliff with Flareon.

"Not if I can help it…" Rouikou suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back from what felt like a leaf blade attack that sliced him from right to left. Rouikou fell on the ground and moaned in pain.

"Flareon!" Flareon cried before being hit by a group electro balls and falling unconscious.

"Rouikou!" Rouikou could barely make out his name being called as he looked up to see the silhouette of Oichi and Jigglypuff tied up and a man standing in front of him beside of a long black grass-snake figure.

"Who are…" He then blacked out.

* * *

"Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori, everyone!" Ivory exclaimed as she and the others were dragged along the river.

"Aaaah! The river's too strong!" said Kiyomasa.

"I don't think we can last much longer!" Mitsunari shouted.

"Bleh, I hate water!" Masanori added.

But suddenly Ivory noticed that they were now near Greenleaf castle and that there was a small shore near the edge of the castle walls.

"Everyone grab onto me!" She yelled grabbing Glaceon and Cottonee. The others didn't question her and grabbed on as well.

Then Ivory swam as hard as she could grabbing onto a branch and she then pulled herself up along with the others and managed to get on the shore.

Ivory fell over on her back out of breath. "I… Have to… Keep… going…" She managed to say before everything around her went black… And she passed out.

* * *

**Rouikou: How come i'm the one who always gets hurt a lot?!**

**Leodas: *Shrugs* I don't know**

**Rouikou: *glares***

**Leodas: Er... uh, please read and review! If you do Rouikou will give you an invisable cake! :D**

**Rouikou: ...**


End file.
